In A New Light
by TashioKagome
Summary: Kagome constantly gets herself into danger. The only reason she isn't dead is because of a certain Enemy's interference. A war broke loose between demons in the feudal era. After a fight for her life Inuyasha feels as if it's too dangerous for her to stay. Inuyasha sends her back to her time leaving her with a goodbye. But Sesshomaru is awaiting her return.
1. Author's Note

_**In A New Light**_

_**Summary: **_Kagome constantly gets herself into danger. A war broke loose between demons in the feudal era.

Inuyasha feels as if it's too dangerous for her to stay.

Inuyasha sends her back to her time leaving her with a goodbye. But Sesshomaru is awaiting her return.

**Warnings: **This story is not rated M but rated T instead! So yay me! :D

But I want to give you the information on this story. It is a Sesshomaru and Kagome FanFiction.

There IS Inuyasha and Kagome. So don't fret. But you should probably know the ending of the story will end up.

_**About the process: **_I feel as if this will be a long story. It will take a while to progress due to the war and her training in her time.

Enjoy! -Glee


	2. The Long Ago

**Chapter One:**

**"The Long Ago"**

She looked at the modern day buildings that surrounded her. Along with her chatty friends of course.

But for some reason, ever since then, she couldn't help but not to care. She felt like an awful person of not being considerate of them, but she had no motivation to even really try now a days.

"Kagome, are you listening?" Yumi said with concern a little angered by the fact she zoned out.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah sure, we can do that." She smiled not knowing what she was talking about.

Yumi rolled her eyes and spoke. "Uhg, Kagome! We are talking about your birthday! You don't turn 18 everyday!" She yelled beyond the giggles of her two friends from her outburst. "Sorry." Kagome muttered walking ahead of them and left them to chat amongst one another.

'I can't believe it's been a whole year, I can't help but to wonder how you are. My mind still wanders onto you, but I dunno know why?' She smiled a sad smile to herself.

_Previously_

_"Inuyasha, there's a jewel two miles from here!" Kagome yelled running out of the hut pointing to the forest.._

_ Inuyasha and the rest of the group followed out of the hut. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Alright, here get up." He said bending down to lift her up onto his back. She gripped his robe and leaned her head down on his shoulder._

_ "Ready." She instructed him to go. He nodded his head. "Let's go!" He screamed jumping in to the air to a branch to Sango and Miroku. They got Kilala and replied flying up right behind Inuyasha. "Right." _

_ The landed in a spot where they saw hundreds of demons. It seemed as if it was a full out brawl._

_ And what worried them is these weren't low class demons either. They were higher class demons, way harder to beat. Inuyasha landed on a tree griping Kagome tighter to him not wanting to let her down._

_He growled lightly. "Which demon is it in Kagome?" He asked sounding obviously angry._

_She squinted her eyes and shook her head. "I can't tell, there are too many demons." She said hesitantly._

_ He growled again but in annoyance. "Damn it, I have to fight all of these demons?" He snapped. _

_Kagome nodded her head. "I'll help you Inuyasha." He huffed. "We will too!" Sango and Miroku said from behind._

_ "Okay, but Kagome stay up here and don't shoot any arrows." Kagome was fuming. "Are you calling me weak?!" She screamed. That caught most of the demons from below them's attentions. They all looked up at them and grinned. _

_But one pair of golden eyes within the demons. 'Stupid human.; _

_ ""You stupid girl!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome but then turned to the others. "Sango! Miroku! Let's hold them off! Stay Kagome!" He rushed off with Sango and Miroku giving her silent sorrys and following. "Traitors!" Kagome yelled back and huffed. She looked down there a couple of seconds after pouting she searched the around and her eyes shot open, her body couldn't move. They were losing the fight. She shook her head violently. 'Oh my god Kagome! Pull it together girl! Think of something!' A voice in her head screamed at her. She suddenly agreed with it. _

_She reached behind her and notched an arrow. She aimed it for the group of demons charging at Inuysha. She powered her arrow and released it. _

_Inuyasha looked over and saw a sacred arrow on the ground that took out half the demons. _

_Leaving the other half angry and ready to go for her. Inuyasha growled. "No! Kagome, get away!" He screamed at her while racing up to save her. "Kagome!" Sango screamed trying to push a demon off of her._

_ Then all of a sudden a arm from a demon wrapped around Kagome's ankle and attempted to drag her out of the tree. Her hands set on a branch of the tree holding on for dear life. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed feeling her grip slip. _

_She was falling into the pit of demons below waiting her death. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to the gods they make it out alive. A sword cut through the horde of demons and the one holding her. She looked up, still falling, and saw Sesshomaru coming to her rescue. He grabbed her arm dragging her to his chest flipping her around so she would land on top. Then Kagome got scared, she might die from this fall. She squeezed herself into Sesshomaru's chest, now clinging onto him before they both crashed into the earth. Rocks and dust filled the air._

_ Inuyasha eyes filled with terror. The horror of his brother saving Kagome. Or the terrifying option they might be dead. He landed both feet on the ground before slowly walking to the deep crater. "Kagome?" He called out in a low voice to where they had landed. Something then, sparked his ear. It twitched and he listened more carefully. _

_After a moment or so, he heard coughing. And it was Kagome! Inuyasha took off into a run. He bent down at tried to lift her up. She looked hurt and fragile right now. Dirt covered her tattered cloths and black hair. _

_Cuts covered the exposed flesh on her pale skin. She was looking at him with desperation. "S-Save Sesshomaru." She whispered as she grabbed onto him. She took a deep breathe and drifted into unconsciousness. _

_He understood her wishes. He sat her down slowly on the ground beside him and turned to his brother lying motionless in the crater. He took a breath and reached down to pick him up to see if he was still breathing. _

_Thank god, he was. But not much. If he didn't get Sesshomaru to Kaede soon, he was going to die. "Sango, Miroku. Take Kagome and follow me back to the village." He said throwing Sesshomaru over his shoulder clearing his way out of the forest. _

_ "So is there anything we could do?" Inuyasha pleaded. Kaede shook her hand putting her hands behind her back._

_ "I'm afraid yee cannot. They both must want to live to survive this." She said with dread. And Inuyasha knew it too._

_ They waited patiently for another two weeks before they both woke up almost minutes a part from one another._

_ Kagome's eyes fluttered open trying to adjust to her blurry eye sight. She saw silver above her and thought the worst possible thing to Inuyasha's imagination. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered reaching up to touch his face. _

_"That is not me human." He said from the side of Kagome. Her heart dropped, she must of really hurt Inuyasha's feelings. She frowned. "I'm sorry." She said to him pulling her hand back. She blushed at the thought of contact with him. He noted that and smiled while Sesshomaru just frowned. 'The thought of him ever getting a mate is horrifying.'_

_ He sighed. Inuyasha sat there with a hand on Kagome and turned around to glare at his brother. "Are you going to tell me what the demons are about now?" He wined. Sesshomaru shot him a icy glare. "Yes. The demons are in war with one another. Upper class versus lower class demons. I am the Lord of the West so I am apart of this war. _

_So take caution half breed. These times are dangerous." He said meaning Kagome. Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He took Kagome in his arms and held her tight against him. Kagome blushed at the action and returned the hug lightly. "Everything will be alright Inuyasha." She smiled. Inuyasha frowned. 'Yes it will be Kagome.' He thought sadly. Sesshomaru can see it in his aura. Inuyasha brushed Kagome back gently and spoke. "You want to go home and rest for a while?" He smiled a fake smile. Kagome nodded and sighed in relief. "Thank you! I could use a hot bath after this showering for two weeks!" She hugged Inuyasha lightly. Sesshomaru scoffed. "Yes human, your stench is quite offending." He spat. Kagome huffed and mumbled, "Jerk." But he still heard it, and of course he replied with a "Hm." Sesshomaru knew he was lying, she smelt different from others. Like a thick jasmine. _

_A cooling sensation went on whenever she was around. Her happy aura effected everybody. The reason why he will never admit it was because she was human. "Come on get on my back slowly, were walking to the well." _

_He lifted her onto his back. She smiled warmly at the half demon and laid her head on his back. _

_Taking in every moment she didn't know it wouldn't last. _

_ They were a little ways away from the well. They got to the tree of ages and Inuyasha stopped and looked at it._

_ Kagome lifted her head and looked around. She stared at Inuyasha with confusion._

"_What is it?" His eyes never strayed from the tree. "This is where we first met." She looked at him with surprise. "It is, isn't it? You know, I think it's a one in a million chance I met you." She confessed. His attention diverted straight to Kagome after those words. "Kagome..." He whispered in awe. She looked like a beauty._

_ Her hair was flowing in the wind. Her skin was glowing in the ray of sunshine in the sky._

"_I know your still with Kikyo but I just want you now, I want you to be happy Inuyasha." She said. _

_That's when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrists and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips smashed together. Kagome's eyes widened. His lips were so hard so rough. 'Do all kisses feel like this?' She wondered. She closed her eyes for a moment hesitantly returning the kiss. She was of course inexperience in that department. He parted her from him throwing her into a bone crushing hug. He aura saddened. "Were you really that worried about me?" _

_She asked feeling the guilt. He nodded digging his nose into her hair to saver the smell of her skin. "Yes Kagome." And that's all he said before he pushed her against the well. Her back slammed on the old wood leaving a gash in her back. She held her back in sheering pain. She looked up and saw the jewels that were around her neck in Inuyasha's hands. She wanted to cry. It reminded her of when he pushed her down the well last year_

_. To think it's already been a year since she met him and yet she was so in love with him. "Inuyasha?" She asked in a shaky voice. He bit his cheek which caused it to draw blood. "I love you Kagome, but GO HOME!" _

_He screamed the last part. He pushed Kagome into the well, and the blue light disintegrated._

_Sesshomaru stopped beside him witnessing the whole thing. He glared at Inuyasha. "You think sending home your only strength is going to let you live this war?" He questions with taunt in his voice. Inuyasha shrugged. _

_"I just want her to life. It's too dangerous for her." Inuyasha stated before continuing. "She's just a little girl in these times, she's not strong enough." He said with regret. Sesshomaru didn't think much of it. Just his usual, "hm." statement before walking away getting ready for his next plot._

_ Kagome awoke several minutes after she had arrived home. She shot up and looked to the top of the well. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" She yelled at the top of her voice. You could hear the raw pain in her voice. _

_You could tell she broke a little inside on that day._

_Present_

It has been one year since that indecent. Kagome was on the volleyball team, had straight A's, and has a lot of friends. She has not dated Hojo who still asks her out on dates. Her love interests were shot after Inuyasha.

She felt crushed, used, and betrayed. She was in her same bedroom which didn't change at all.

She missed her friends. She missed Inuyasha. She missed the beautiful night sky in the feudal era. The first six months all Kagome could do was cry herself to sleep with locking herself into the bedroom after she came home.

She looked at the the pictures she had of Inuyasha. She still held on to those memories. She put on her fuzzy green slippers and walked downstairs. She twisted the doorknob and walked out the front door.

She froze once she got to the god tree. She slowly walked up to it for the first time since the day she was with Inuyasha. She slid her hand onto the bark and closed her eyes thinking about her old life. "I'm going to get stronger for you Inuyasha! I'm going to find you one day, I promised to stay by your side!" She screamed with desperation.

She hugged the bark sliding to her knees feeling the hot tears stream down her cheeks.

On the other side a voice heard what Kagome had said. A pair of golden eyes were aware of these words.

They held promise and determination in them. He smiled slightly to himself at the miko's words. _'Then prove it to him Miko,_ prove it.' He thought in some hope. He turned away from the tree and into the woods awaiting Kagome's return.

* * *

**End of Chapter: Okay how was that? I think the story line is very clever. I got it from the song 'I wish you were here.' I watched too many Inuyasha Amvs. I'm currently working on more stories too which makes this worse. -_- But this story, the fingers just flow on my keyboard! I hope you enjoyed, Review and follow! **

**-Glee**


	3. Birthday Bash!

**Chapter Two:**

"**Birthday Bash."**

Kagome had gotten a bunch of fliers she had picked up around town. Her friends had asked her about all the advertisements and Kagome responded with a, "It's just a hobby." The fliers were made of Hand to hand combat, weapon training, and miko training. Kagome smiled at herself.

Even if she was a human, she was going to make sure when she went back, she would be a whole new person. One that could make any demon proud.

She had walked into the Miko training session first to perfect her spiritual powers.

She noted the same Miko's garnet she had worn and Kikyo. She frowned slightly at the memories, but was exited about the fact she would be powerful and could take care of herself. She was tired of being protected. She would go back and stop the war. She walked up into the counter with the old women was currently interested of why the girl was here. "What ye be doing here young lady?" The women said. Kagome grinned at the geezer. "I am here on the half that I am a priestess." She said politely. The older women's eyes widened. "So young! I haven't seen a Miko in your generation." She said in awe.

"I was hoping to perfect my powers." She hoped she wasn't asking for much. She awaited the answer. "Of course! When will ye be free?" She asked.

Kagome put a finger on her chin and sat there in thought. "Well my friends want to throw me a birthday party for tomorrow, so I suppose the day after.

I'm turning 18." She blushed. The women laughed. "So young! Well I will see you then, Oh! What's your name girl?" She said hoping she wasn't rude.

Kagome waved it off. "Kagome Higurashi." She replied with a bow before taking off out the door.

Kagome arrived home, walking through the doorway entering her house. She slipped her brown shoes off and saw nobody was home at the moment.

She walked into the kitchen to find a note from her mom on the counter.

_'We are at the grocery store and don't know when we will be back. _

_I left 15$ for food while we are gone. Take care!'_

_-Love Mom_

Kagome sighed knowing she'd have a night of peace. 'I'm going to relax while I can.' She decided walking up the steps to the bathroom.

She shut the door behind her stripping her current attire. She turned the knob and the water ran out. She waited a little for the tub to fill up.

The steamed rolled off of the walls making her stress temperately disappear.

She slowly sank herself in the tub trying to come up with a way to get back without the jewel. Maybe she would ask the older Miko when she trained?

She seemed trust worthy to Kagome. She figured her training would take a while to complete and perfect. She smiled and took a nap, soothing all of her pains away.

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she found herself in a rob in her bed. A towel was wrapped around her head and her covers were pulled over her.

She did not remember tucking herself in last night. She remembered soaking in the tub. She put the thought in the back of her mind and looked at her alarm clock. It was 9:34 am. She rubbed her eyes and sat up fixing her robe to stay. She went down the steps and headed to the kitchen seeing her mom was home and she didn't get to talk to her yesterday. "Hey momma, are you making dinner?" Kagome asked. Her mother smile and replied, "Yes hunny. Your party is at 3 so make sure to be ready by then." Kagome winced at a thought of a party, where all of her chatty friends would be together with her other friends and cousins. Kagome's mom put her breakfast in front of her daughter. It was white rice with some eggs and orange juice. "Thanks Mamma."

Kagome bowed a bit to show respect. "Enjoy your day Kagome." Her mom patted her on the back walking outside to water the flower garden. Kagome went out to the tree to once again, visit her lost love. "I wish you were here with me on this day. I wonder how things would have turned out. Are you still alive?" She asked with tears in her eyes and a small, sad smile. She rubbed the tree and turned back around. Today was the last day she would visit the tree during her training. The next time she should talk to Inuyasha, is when he is really sorry. She has forgiven him, but not forgotten.

She felt the hurt still. He didn't want her because she was weak. Not at all like the 'great' Kikyo.

She was determined to prove them wrong.

It was now 2:30 pm, her party was starting in a half hour. Honestly, she was dreading the party. She put her hair up into a curled up-do.

She put on her long and silky dark blue dress that went with her eyes. She applied a little bit of mascara and lip stick. Kagome looked back at the time and it was now 3:05 pm. "Kagome hunny, Your friends are here!" Her mom yelled from downstairs. Kagome opened the door to her room and bent over the railing. "Be there in a sec mamma!" She shouted back down.

Kagome walked down the steps in darkness. She stumbled a few times but she finally made it to the last step. She heard someone flick the light on and a group of her friends and family. "Surprise!" They all screamed. Kagome snorted at the thought of a 'surprise.' She already knew about this party.

Oh how she wished this day would be over. Her friends ran over to her and pulled her into a group hug. "Happy 18th Birthday Kagome!" They all shouted. Kagome smiled. They were trying, so why couldn't Kagome at least give this a chance?

She hugged them back. Her mother came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your now an adult Kagome, isn't that exiting!?" Her mother squealed in a light voice. Kagome let out a giggle.

Kagome had been unwrapping the gifts she had received. So far it had only been clothes and new CD's. Kagome cringed at the thought of not being able to wear them in the feudal era. She got to her grandfathers gift and paused. It was a long and wide box. She wondered what It could have been.

She started tearing the paper off until she got to the white part of the box. Obviously it wasn't a new item, knowing her grandfather. She lifted up the front of the box to behold the greatest gift she received that night. It was a sacred bow and arrows. She lifted the bow up into her hands and awed. "That is from our ancestors, it was made by Midoriko herself." He said proudly to his granddaughter. Kagome bowed to her grandfather. "Thanks gramps!" She yelped pulling him into a hug.

* * *

**-End of chapter- So, this is one of my shorter chapters. (They all wont be this short, don't fret) And next chapter I'll fill you in on what the group ****is doing now that Kagome is gone. And it will be about her Miko training. TIS A GOOD LUCK TO HER. Review and Follow!  
**

**-Glee 3**


	4. A Miko's Training (Part 1)

**Chapter Three:**

"**A Miko's Training"**

Kagome woke up that morning feeling groggy. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. It was raining. The drops hit her window and created that stuffy feeling throughout Kagome's body.

She rubbed her head and slipped from out of the covers. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile the group back in feudal Japan were continuing to fight the war with everything they had. They eventually had to bring a halt to Naraku's demise and the search for the jewel. There were thousands of demons around the group and their new added member, Kikyo. She shot dozens of arrows to only have new demons replaced by them. Inuyasha was using his windscar and the rest of the group were fighting to maintain control over everything.

"Inuyasha, I don't know how long I can hold them off!" Sango yelled struggling with a group of demons. Miroku was on the other side of Sango sucking them in his black hole. They were sweating nonstop. They all feared that maybe then, the would lose their lives. Inuyasha spotted a demon come from behind Kikyo, but he wasn't fast enough to protect her. He reached his claws up and slashed her across her back. She fell on one knee holding her injured shoulder. "KIKYO!" He screamed dropping everything. He ran over to her and picked her up seeing the demons close in on them. That's when he knew he needed to protect them. He let down his sword and let his demon nature take over. His eyes grew red, his fangs lengthened along with his claws.

Kikyo moved back from fear, she never saw Inuyasha full demon. And honestly, she had no clue it would be this terrifying. The whole group watched in horror as he transformed. The only one who ever stopped him was Kagome. And now she was gone. The group took Kagome's absence hard.

They missed their close friend, and weren't too thrilled that Kikyo joined the group shortly after Kagome's disappearance. They all remembered the day Inuyasha told them that he sent Kagome home.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean she's gone?!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha. Shippo sat there with tears in his eyes while Miroku sat in the background. He didn't have words to express at the time. Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed. "Just what I said! I sent her home for good!" He screamed._

_End Of Flashback_

Inuyasha's eyes were red, his facial expression showed for blood lust. He slashed, he mauled, he amputated, before they all retreated. "Inuyasha! They are starting to turn around!" Kikyo yelled trying to get through to him. And to the groups expectations, he didn't hear her. After all the demons dispersed Kikyo slowly walked up behind Inuyasha in attempts to bring him back. "Kikyo get away from him!" Miroku yelled trying to warn her. But his warnings went unnoticed. Inuyasha turned around with a frown on his face. Kikyo stopped in her place. She was scared for the first time in her life. "Inuyasha?" She questioned. He grinned and held up a bloody claw. In his mind, pictures of Kagome come to the center. It was all the times he saved her from his demise and this time, she was not here. He sprinted in her direction holding up his claws. The group sat there in shock that he would try and attack Kikyo.

Kikyo notched an arrow and pointed it at him. She felt history repeated itself. A tear pricked in her eye. She couldn't bring herself to pull it.

She may have been dead, but she still loved the half demon in front of her. "INUYASHA NO!" Miroku screamed an ear piercing scream.

xXx

Kagome felt chills run down her spine for an odd reason. She felt like something bad happened, but she didn't know where at or to who.

She didn't wanna believe it was Inuyasha so to her dismay, she ignored the feeling. She walked in to the same building she entered the other day. Once she spotted the older Miko she had spoke to the other day, she went to speak with her. "Hello." Kagome said brightly. The old women smiled. "Aye! Ye came!" She said happily. Kagome nodded. "Lets go to the training room inside, you looked soaked." She noticed Kagome's dripping hair. Kagome shivered.

"Yeah, well It's raining outside." She faked a laugh. The old women shook her head. "Let's get you into some Miko's garnet." She said putting a hand on Kagome's wet back and leading her to the room.

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom in her new and dry outfit. Her hair was up in a pony tail leaving to be dried. "Ah! Feels so good to be dry!"

She cheered. The older lady chuckled at the young girl. "Tell ye, what are you training your powers for?" She asked with total seriousness.

Kagome looked a her and sighed. "Your not going to believe me." She said to the Miko. The women laughed and waved a hand in the air. "Why ever not?"

She questioned. Kagome sat there beside her and took a moment to herself. "I traveled 500 years back into the past for a year." She said quick.

The womens eyes were wide. Her mouth was hung open. "How?" She said in disbelief. Kagome rose a finger and wiggled it. "Secrets." She sung.

The lady nodded. "I understand, but what happened?" Kagome explained the start and ending.

"Ye training to go back eh?" The women said. Kagome nodded. "Ye secrets safe with me, but I have a way you could possibly get you back.

That's after training, show me what ye can do." She said giving Kagome a bow and one arrow. Kagome notched her arrow and readied herself.

She fired of the arrow to hit a bulls eye. The women chuckled. "Looks like you don't need help in that area. What about a barrier?" She asked Kagome.

And of course, the 18 year old looked dumfounded. "It's okay ye didn't know. Here, concentrate ye energy around ye instead of in ye arrow."

She made an example. Her barrier was blue and it hung over her and Kagome. She looked up in awe. "Let me try!" Kagome squealed like a child.

She concentrated the energy in her hands and ended up putting a barrier around the room instead of just them. The women looked up in surprise.

"Ye have natural talents?" She questioned with a smirk. Kagome blushed before taking down the barrier. "Ye will have to work on that to perfect it, but now does ye know how to make an energy ball?" She asked. Kagome hung her head in shame. No, she didn't know half of this stuff. But that's why she got help and training. The women nodded her head and gestured to her hands. "It takes high concentration of ye to be able to get the energy out of ye hands."

She formed a small energy ball. It was blue and a glow formed around her hand. Kagome gasped. "I made that once!" She yelped. The old lady laughed.

"Ye can throw it to, focus on where ye want it and-" She threw it at the target making it purify. Kagome had her mouth held wide open by the women. Kagome turned to her. "Can ye practice at home and come back next week?" She asked. Kagome nodded her head with a determined smile. "Yes!" She said running out the door waving at the Miko. "Bye!"

xXx

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the group, they were having some problems. "You know Inuyasha, your lucky Miroku stepped in when he did otherwise Kikyo would have been dead." Sango scolded the half demon. He was sitting in a makeshift bed on the wooden floor. He glared at the ceiling not sparing a word to anybody. Kikyo ended up in a coma after all of her injuries to her shoulder. It was a miracle Miroku was able to subdue Inuyasha before he thrashed Kikyo. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes feeling the need to drift off. _'Kagome, I'm sorry.' _Were his last thoughts before slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Another short chapter about PART of her Miko training. Of course it doesn't happen over night. However, it isn't going to drag on. -_- She still has combat training and wepon training before the good stuff comes! ;) Read and see!**

**-Glee**


End file.
